


capo

by Everydayishark



Series: concerto [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, MX Wonho Bingo, Polyamory, a soft M rating, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: capo; head (i.e. the beginning)The first time Hyunwoo has sex with someone other than his boyfriend, it feels like cheating, even if said boyfriend is right there next to him, joining him even.





	

The first time Hyunwoo kisses with someone other than his boyfriend, it feels like cheating, even if said boyfriend is right there next to him, joining him even.

 

It had been Minhyuk's suggestion to go to the swingers club, and Hyunwoo had agreed to go. Just to try it out. Just to test the waters. They hadn't actually expected to meet someone. They hadn't expected to make a connection.

 

It had felt like something was missing from their relationship for a long time now. They had tried everything. Toys, roleplay, dates to the most romantic places, even couples' therapy, but nothing seemed to work. It wasn't because they didn't love each other, because they did, it was just that it felt like something was missing.

 

Someone, maybe.

 

The first time Hyunwoo has sex with someone other than his boyfriend, it feels like cheating, even if said boyfriend is right there next to him, joining him even. It feels like somehow Minhyuk isn't enough, and Hyunwoo feels guilty. Likewise, he can't help but feel a pang of jealousy whenever Minhyuk touches someone other than him.

 

It takes them a while to realize that they both want this.

\--

Being with Hoseok is so very different than being with Minhyuk. It's all new territory, unmapped terrain and unfamiliar surroundings, and Hyunwoo isn't quite sure how to approach it.

 

He knows Minhyuk so well. He is intimately familiar with his body, every mole and every freckle, every scar and bump and blemish, every little imperfection that makes him his own beautiful self. He knows his strengths, he knows his weak spots. He knows where to touch andhe knows what he wants and needs, and he can give it to him.

 

He doesn't know what Hoseok wants. Does he want him to go slow and steady, or does he want him to fuck him into the mattress? Does he want to be marked, does he want to be squeezed, does he want his nipples touched? He doesn't know what he needs. Does he need Hyunwoo to be rough, like Minhyuk does, pouring in all his energy at once, or does he need sweet, gentle reassurance, butterfly kisses and soft caresses? Hyunwoo feels lost on this map of skin he doesn't know how to read. (Hoseok, in his turn, doesn't know what Hyunwoo wants and needs either.)

 

The first time Hyunwoo has sex with Hoseok, he goes too fast and too hard, leaving both of them wholly unsatisfied. But he learns Hoseok's body too, over time. Every mole and every freckle, every scar and bump and blemish, every little imperfection that makes him his beautiful self. He learns what he wants. (the slow and steady, making love instead of fucking, he wants candlelight romance and sweet little words. Hoseok wants to feel wanted.)

 

He learns what he needs. (The sweet and gentle reassurance, the butterfly kisses and the soft caresses. He needs to feel loved. He needs to feel safe. He needs to feel needed.)

 

However, that's just what he wants and needs from Hyunwoo. (What he wants from Minhyuk, is an entirely different story)

 

The first time he watches Minhyuk kiss someone other than himself, his heart breaks a little, but he is also definitely, undoubtedly, turned on. He watches Hoseok slip his tongue inside his mouth, the mouth he knows so well. Those perfect ruby lips, always a little wet because he licks them too much, parted for someone other than himself. (and it hurts)

 

The first time he watches Minhyuk have sex with someone other than himself, he doesn't want to watch, and yet at the same time, there is nothing else he would rather see. It's torture to watch (sweet, sweet torture), yet somehow he can't look away, can't ignore the dull ache in his pants as his dick strains against the fabric. (They invite him to join but he refuses. He'd rather watch. For now.)

 

With Minhyuk, Hyunwoo sees an entirely different side of Hoseok. He sees it when Minhyuk straddles him, and his eyes are dark with lust, and the soft and sweet side is nowhere to be seen. Minhyuk brings out a wild side in him, a side that wants to explore, a side that wants to test his own limits and push him own boundaries. Minhyuk's wild, boundless energy works infective on him, and just as Hyunwoo and Hoseok calm each other down, Minhyuk and Hoseok rile each other up. (It's with this energy they can go for hours, bouncing around the house until they've fucked on every surface in every position imaginable)

 

There is not a body part that cannot be licked, bit or sucked between them. No toy that cannot be tried. No roleplay too wild.

 

However, their first time is nothing like that. Minhyuk is so used to being with Hyunwoo, and physically Hoseok and Hyunwoo are very similar. They are both muscular, broad shoulders and strong arms, thighs you just want to sink your teeth into, and a dick to get on your knees for (and pray). In bed, however, Hoseok is nothing like Hyunwoo.

 

After many years of being together, Hyunwoo doesn't need any more directions. He knows what Minhyuk wants, he knows what Minhyuk needs. But Hoseok, at first, is shy. He bides his time. Needs to be told what to do. He needs to hear Minhyuk's approval before even touching his hair or kissing his lips. (It brings out a dominant side in Minhyuk that has been mostly dormant with Hyunwoo)

 

Hyunwoo loves seeing that side of Minhyuk. He loves watching him take control. He loves seeing how easily Hoseok submits to Minhyuk's soft spoken but strict commands. Minhyuk is loving, careful, complimenting Hoseok every step of the way, and Hoseok just melts into his touch. (It's probably because he feels so at ease around Minhyuk that his wild side comes out, later)

\--

Hyungwon is not like that, at all. He does not submit, and it's nearly impossible to bend his will. Sex between Hyungwon and Minhyuk is a battle, a struggle for control. (Sometimes Minhyuk lets him win, easily submitting to his touch, and sometimes he fights him tooth and nail). Physically, Minhyuk and Hyungwon are very well matched. They're both tall and lanky (though Hyungwon is always quick to point out that he is taller than all of them).

 

Hyungwon is very vocal about what he wants and needs, although what he wants and needs from Minhyuk is vastly different from what he wants and needs from Hyunwoo.

 

They had been hesitant about taking both of them home, at the same time, but Hyungwon and Hoseok were a package deal, and in the end there was no way it could've worked if it wasn't the four of them together. Each of them resonating to different sides of the others, both in- and outside of the bedroom. It's exactly all their differences that make them work so well together.

Sex between all four of them is.. fireworks. It's messy and chaotic, all limbs and dicks and tongues everywhere, but it's beautiful. It works because they all bring in something different, and the combination is electric.

\--

Hyunwoo's first time with Hyungwon is not a big success. He's too careful, afraid he'll hurt the skinny, frail man underneath him, which in turn frustrates Hyungwon who doesn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll. (He will tell him exactly what he can and cannot do. He will tell him exactly what he wants and needs.)

 

It takes time.

 

It takes time for the things that feel wrong to feel right. It takes time before they get to know each other's bodies, preferences and tastes. It takes time before they all know what the others want and need. (And in those first times, it feels like nothing could possibly be right, yet somehow the feeling is there. The feeling that this is what they were missing.)

 

So they take a leap, the four of them, into the great unknown. And it turns out they were right.

 

It just takes time and patience and love and terrible banana flavored lube to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> the things you write at 4am. :'>  
> Slightly changed the ending
> 
> for the [first time] square of the bottom wonho bingo  
> (the bottom part is there. somewhere. lol.)


End file.
